Out of Time
by skyz
Summary: In response to Isabelle's challenge at Crumbling Walls. A post Beneath You fic with a cross over with the Angel crew. RR please!


Out of Time By: skyz  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs. I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Hi all. This takes place on a Buffy time line. So after Beneath You and Ats's timeline fits into this. So some things I didn't include in this. This is a challenge from Crumbling Walls. It's down on the bottom. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
What could this all mean? Why had Spike gotten a soul? Why for her? Buffy had no idea.  
  
Well she did but the thing was she wasn't willing to even think about it. Spike couldn't possible have done it for her as he said.  
  
Why else would he get it? A sarcastic voice demanded angrily in her head as Buffy strode purposefully through the winding halls of the basement making her way to Spike.  
  
She wasn't here to ask him about the soul, she told herself. No she was here to at least try and help, help him as he had first helped her when she had come back.  
  
Gently she pushed open the door of the room Spike had been staying in and she blinked trying to let her eyes adjust from the brightness of the halls to the sudden darkness of the room.  
  
Her eyes searched out Spike; she could feel him so she knew he was here.  
  
"Spike?" she called out softly, not wanting to startle him and cause him to react in-  
  
"The seas dead...dropped m'bloody pen and now all has sunk into the ocean. In the ocean! OCEAN. Can't go in there....Things-bad things-bad, bad, bad, bad, ba-"  
  
Buffy followed the sound of his voice and crouched down in front of him.  
  
"Spike," she tried.  
  
Her voice caused him to break off and stare straight at her, but not really seeing her.  
  
"Ocean," he began again. "The ocean is adrift with wicked, evil things-I know. I've seen. Seen the evil I have. Floats, floats, and shall live forever. Evil-"  
  
Buffy frowned as she hesitantly reached out to grasp his face in her hands and shake his head a little to get his attention.  
  
She didn't know what he was babbling on and on about but it seemed to be important to him so she decided to make an effort to see if she could understand or if this was just more of his insane ramblings.  
  
"What ocean Spike? What kind of evil is in the ocean?"  
  
His eyes focused on her a minute and it seemed her Spike came back for a moment as he scowled at her.  
  
"What ocean?! Bloody hell Slayer which ocean are we by? Pacific luv," he growled.  
  
Buffy blinked once again surprised that he could slip from one set personality to another so easily.  
  
"Well excuse me," Buffy huffed starting to rise.  
  
"No!" Spike exclaimed. "Mustn't make the girl mad. No, mustn't make the girl mad. Please Mum; please tell her I am sorry."  
  
Buffy shook her head, her indignation melting away as she saw his earnest blue eyes rest on her with so much pain and confusion.  
  
"I am not mad Spike. It's okay. Now I think you should get out of this basement. We need to get you into some clothes that fit. Not that I'm complaining-I enjoyed the blue shirt," Buffy found herself saying as she gripped Spike's trembling hand and hauled him to his feet.  
  
She glanced at him seeing if he had caught that slip. She hadn't meant to say that, much less think that.  
  
Shaking her head she looked at him and saw he was muttering to himself, as if debating something within and she wondered briefly if it was the voices he had spoken of two days ago.  
  
"The girl....would want to know," she heard him say as she led him from the school into the cool night air.  
  
She continued to let him mumble to himself as she tucked him safely into her car and drove towards home.  
  
"No," Spike screamed loudly as she turned on Revello Drive.  
  
Startled Buffy's grip on the wheel tightened until her knuckles turned white.  
  
"What is it Spike," she asked carefully pulling over and glancing over at him.  
  
His face was hidden in the shadows and she was reminded of the night he'd told her about the soul. When he spoke, it cemented that picture.  
  
"I know....I know I have done bad things. I am a bad man and I know it. But the voices.....they-they want me to tell the girl-"  
  
"Can't you say Buffy? Or Slayer? It would make me feel better."  
  
"To tell the Slayer," Spike stated again. "She needs to know. But will she believe me? I don't think so. I don't wanna tell. It's the other. The one-the cursed one. He's got the spark too. Only mine is shiny and new and his is tarnished. Slayer loved him first and now-"  
  
Buffy's heart tightened and she reached over to grip Spike's hands.  
  
"Is....is this about Angel?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
She was concerned at how he would react to Angel's name.  
  
"Peaches, bloody fuckin' poof," Spike suddenly snarled. "It's always about him. Gets everything, the girl, had her first, the soul, Dru.....Now, now, I'm getting visions of him too. Listen Slayer, this seems to be one of my more lucid stages. I've been havin' visions of the Poof and this ugly little bugger. Seems Peaches has gone and ticked off the wrong people. He's stuck in the bleedin ocean. Things are comin' and you're needed. He needs you."  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock.  
  
Shaking her head, she lifted a hand to her head, trying to come to terms with it all. Angel was stuck under water in the ocean, Spike was having visions, and he wanted her to help Angel!  
  
"You think I should help him?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Spike glanced at her and let out a bitter laugh.  
  
"Hell no! I want you here. With me. Don't want you wanderin' off to be-"  
  
"Who's this ugly little 'bugger'?" Buffy demanded cutting him off mid rant.  
  
"Don't rightly know. He's just in it."  
  
They were silent and Spike slid a glance at her again and finally let out a deep heartfelt sigh.  
  
"The soul thinks you should help 'im," he finally muttered.  
  
"And the voices," Buffy felt compelled to add.  
  
Spike twisted his mouth in distaste.  
  
"And the voices. It's the only thing we've all agreed on since I got the soul."  
  
Pulling from the curb Buffy made the drive to her house in silence and waited for a lagging Spike to reach the porch.  
  
"Listen....uh...this isn't a good idea," Spike began.  
  
The front door was thrown open and Dawn stood there, her mouth dropping open slightly as she saw who was with Buffy.  
  
Her gaze narrowed angrily as she took a step forward.  
  
Buffy stopped her with four words.  
  
"He has a soul. C'mon, Spike. I do believe this calls for a Scoobie meeting," Buffy said as she pushed past a stunned Dawn and Spike followed behind.  
  
Buffy was surprised to see everyone gathered in her livingroom, it was not often Anya and Xander could be in the same room together without arguing and Anya storming off in a huff.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?' she asked as she tossed her coat off and plopped down on the couch next to Willow.  
  
Everyone was looking at the livingroom doorway.  
  
Buffy looked too and saw that Spike stood there hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, Spike's been having visions of Angel and it seems I am to go off and rescue him. Who's up for a road trip?" Buffy asked sardonically.  
  
She got no answers as Xander jumped to his feet and opened his mouth.  
  
Just as he was about to let out a stream of venom Dawn made her way slowly into the room past Spike and placing her hands on her hips scowled at Buffy and Spike in turn.  
  
"How'd you get a soul?" she demanded shrilly.  
  
An eruption from the Scoobies was expected and Buffy was not disappointed as one the Scoobies began to yell in disbelief.  
  
Spike meanwhile was slumped against the wall, a hand pressed to his head, as if he were trying to keep everything it in.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked as she got up and hurried towards him.  
  
"You've got to go. NOW!"  
  
Spike's insistent voice had everyone quieting and Buffy wrapped an arm around him and led him to the couch.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's beginning. You have to go. Please...."  
  
Buffy glanced up, eyed everyone in turn.  
  
"Only if you come with us," Buffy said.  
  
"No," Spike protested.  
  
"No isn't an option. You are the one having the visions so it only makes sense if you came with. No arguments. Form you or any of you is that understood?! We've gotta face this as a team. Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
The wary and silent group tumbled out of the car and Buffy rushed a blanket covered Spike past everyone else and into the lobby of the Hyperion.  
  
The occupants of the hotel were gathered around the desk and looked up in surprise as Buffy and Spike rushed in.  
  
"Whoa! Who the hell are you?"  
  
Buffy ignored the big black man who was making his way over to them and helped put out some of the flames that had erupted on Spike's blanket.  
  
"Are you alright Spike?" she asked softly as she watched Spike slump down on the nearest seat, his face drawn and tired.  
  
He merely nodded.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
Buffy turned and faced the man, running a distracted hand through her hair she smiled slightly, affected a calm and composed appearance.  
  
"I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And you are?"  
  
Gunn's face held wariness and surprise as he hesitantly shook the hand she stuck out.  
  
Buffy's eyes slid around the room, studied the faces of the others. Zeroed in on the green skinned, red horned demon.  
  
He was watching her with a slightly awed expression she found disturbing.  
  
"Uh, what are y'all doin' here?" a small skinny girl asked from behind the desk.  
  
The Scoobies created a protective circle around their Slayer and watched as Buffy sat down next to Spike and gently took his hand in hers.  
  
Watched as Spike's body relaxed.  
  
"We're here to rescue a certain ensouled vampire," she announced.  
  
"Angel?! You--"  
  
"Where is he? Why'd he le-"  
  
"Listen; could you guys give us a minute?" Buffy interrupted her gaze on Spike who was nodding off to sleep. "I hate to impose but he's beat and I need a place to put him."  
  
"Oh," the small girl exclaimed as she rushed forward and began to tug at Spike's hand but dropped it as soon as hers made contact with it.  
  
"Oh," Fred repeated. "He's a vampire. You know he's a vampire don't you know? Of the blood suckin' variety? V-"  
  
"Vampire?" A new voice exclaimed form the doorway.  
  
Buffy sighed heavily.  
  
"Could we get a room?" she repeated.  
  
Fred swallowed, but figured if the Slayer was hangin' with a vampire, he was okay.  
  
"Sure," she mumbled.  
  
Buffy sent a look over her shoulder at the gang.  
  
"Guys, can you fill them in? I'll be down as soon as I can."  
  
Willow was the one who nodded.  
  
"Sure thing Buffy."  
  
Buffy followed Fred up the stairs, Spike leaning heavily against her.  
  
~*~  
  
The Scoobies eyed the new member and then the rest of the AI team.  
  
"Well," Willow began and looked around before she continued. Being here, where Angel worked was a little weird to say the least. "Um...well Spike, he's um....he's well he has been having visions of Angel and Angel was stuck somewhere in the ocean and-"  
  
"This creature saw this?" the boy who still stood on the steps of the lobby demanded angrily a sword fisted in his hand. "Saw my father in the ocean? In a cage?"  
  
Willow's eyes narrowed as she watched the boy stride down the steps angrily and stalk over to her.  
  
"Spike's not a creature," she felt compelled to defend the recently ensouled vampire. She could feel for him and felt a certain kinship with him as they were both dealing with the repercussions of their past actions.  
  
"He is a vampire, they are evil and all should be dead," Steven spat as he glared at her before he made a dash for the stairs leading to the upper floors.  
  
Immediately Willow's hands lifted, familiar words falling from her lips as she felt the power-the power she had so craved all her life flood through her and electricity crackled around her.  
  
"Stop," she commanded.  
  
"Will?" Xander asked carefully as he tired to approach her.  
  
She ignored him, as Steven didn't heed her order.  
  
He merely continued and Willow's patience was at an end.  
  
With flashing black eyes she let out a ball of power and sent it straight at the boy, it caught him and suspended him a good twenty feet in the air.  
  
She smiled a dark twist of the lips as he struggled uselessly.  
  
"Aw, struggling won't help you boy," she snapped. "Now. That I have your attention I want you to listen carefully-"  
  
"Put me down you evil, disgusting-"  
  
Willow's ball of energy tightened around him and she laughed as he began to choke for air.  
  
"Willow! He can't breathe," Xander yelled.  
  
Finally Gunn was spurred into action grabbing his favorite axe he rushed Willow and with a mere flick of her wrist sent Gun into a near by wall.  
  
"What do you know about Angel? I never told you he was in the ocean in a cage. What. Do. You. Know?"  
  
"He deserved it," Steven burst out coldly. "He killed my father and he deserves to live eternity in a cage!"  
  
Buffy came charging down the stairs with Fred on her heels to see what the commotion was about.  
  
She came up short at the sight of Willow, flashes of evil Willow of last year bombarding her.  
  
"Willow," she said cautiously, not wanting to startle her and make her turn her attention on any of the others.  
  
"Nah, it's okay Buff," Xander said his voice full of relief and surprise.  
  
She eyed him curiously.  
  
"This kid just admitted to putting Dead Boy into the ocean."  
  
Willow slowly released Steven and watched as he tumbled to the round, turning quickly to face Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry," she began. "But he was going to kill Spike and I knew he knew more than-"  
  
"It's okay Wills. Listen who is this kid?" Buffy demanded of Gunn as Steven slowly got to his knees watching them all.  
  
"This is Angel's son," Gunn muttered glaring at the boy.  
  
"Son," Buffy muttered eyeing the boy in shock.  
  
"With who?" Anya piped up. "I thought it was impossible for vampires to impregnate women. I know because I have fornicated with the all-powerful Drac-"  
  
"Ahn," Xander exclaimed cutting her off.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Darla. Angel slept with Darla and had Steven. But you're saying Steven is the one who put Angel in the ocean?! Steven how could you do that?" Fred demanded heatedly.  
  
Buffy looked from Steven to upstairs and back again.  
  
This was a shock, but it didn't compare to the feelings she was having concerning Spike upstairs. She didn't like leaving him alone and-  
  
Her feet were moving without conscious thought.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked hesitantly. "This must be a shock, but you--"  
  
"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYY," Spike's hysterical scream caused everyone to jump.  
  
"Oh boy," Lorne exclaimed as he came forward. "That boy has definitely got a pair of lungs on him, honey would you mind if I tag along and we can have a look at your ensouled lover boy?"  
  
Buffy barely looked at him before she was running up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was writhing about on the bed, his arms flailing about and his eyes wide with panic and horror.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy demanded as she sunk down next to him and gripped his arms as he tried to fling her off.  
  
"No, no, no," Spike mumbled over and over.  
  
"Honey see if you can get him to hum a little tune huh? Seems he can't help us too much now sweetie pie."  
  
Buffy looked up at the demon and then at Spike and then licked her lips.  
  
"Spike...sing with me a minute will you?" she asked. She started to hum the words she'd sung to him last year when the demon Sweet came to town.  
  
Slowly Spike began to hum along with her.  
  
Lorne stumbled back as the images hit him, one after the other and he was blown away by what he saw between the two.  
  
"Uh," he mumbled pressing a hand to his head. "Wow. Okay Buffy, he's gonna be down for the count. I think I know what's been plaguing him and we need to deal with that first."  
  
Buffy sighed and glanced down at Spike, her tensed face softening as she ran a hand through Spike's mused hair.  
  
"He doesn't need to help us anymore does he? He's...fragile right now. I mean he can fight, he's not an invalid but he isn't in the mental state to be up with the thinking part," she rambled.  
  
"Oh, honey he'll be out for a good while. Long enough for you to get this done and be back by the time he comes too. Come on."  
  
Buffy's gaze lingered on Spike a moment before she followed Lorne out.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you're saying we've gotta rescue Angel before Wolfram & Hart get to him first and take away his soul? With one of those soul catcher thingies?" Buffy finally broke the tense silence that had fallen after Lorne had explained what he had seen.  
  
Lorne nodded.  
  
"That's it in one. Now what's the plan sweet cake?"  
  
All eyes turned to Buffy and she hesitated. She so did not want to be here. Didn't want to rescue Angel and deal with the secrets he'd been keeping.  
  
All she really wanted to do was help Spike. Get him better. Get him to be the Spike that used to be hers.  
  
"Well....I guess we'll need a boat. And we should try a locating spell and uh...Wills shouldn't be the one to do it," Buffy said off Willow's pleading look. "So any idea who's proficient in spells to help us find Angel?"  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy glanced at Wesley once again and couldn't suppress a sigh.  
  
"What is it Buffy?" Wesley finally asked as he steered the boat along the water.  
  
"It's just you've changed and I don't mean that scar across the throat. You're like uberwicked now. Stealing babies, and of the scruffy lookin' now. Must say it kinda suits you in a weird way."  
  
Wesley smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes well, things change and I changed with them. Roll with the punches and all that bloody rot," Wes muttered.  
  
"Yeh," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Wesley felt compelled to ask.  
  
"No! I mean I know where you're coming from is all. You think you're doing the right thing and then bam, it backfires! I mean it's always being pounded into you, vampires are of the bad! Bad, evil, vile creatures and you can't be with them. One evil blood sucking vampire was enough," Buffy babbled.  
  
"Ah," was all Wesley said.  
  
Buffy paused and glanced at him.  
  
"Ah what?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh guys we've got company," Gunn's voice called out from the deck and both Wes and Buffy hurried up weapons in hands.  
  
The deck was swarming with people, dressed in black and holding swords.  
  
Buffy jumped into the fray and tried hard not to hurt any of the men too hard.  
  
It was over fairly quickly.  
  
Leaving the Scoobies and AI team sporting various bruises and cuts but none mortally wounded.  
  
Keeping an eye out, they reached the destination where Wes's spell said Angel was residing and with some difficulty managed to wrestle up the cage and retrieve Angel.  
  
Buffy stared down at Angels' extremely pale and gaunt face and was ashamed to admit felt nothing. No stirrings of old feelings, of the love she had been sure would last forever or the pain that accompanied the love after he'd left her.  
  
What surprised her most was that she was actually okay with that.  
  
~*~  
  
Wesley found Buffy just coming out of Spike's room where he was sleeping once again thanks to a small sleeping spell Willow had cast.  
  
"Buffy?" Wes asked.  
  
Turning in surprise, she smiled at her ex-Watcher.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was hoping we could speak. Continue our earlier conversation," he murmured as he took her arm and led her to an empty room and closed the door gently.  
  
"Uh...listen Wesley you should ignore what I said back on the boat," she muttered hurriedly.  
  
"No Buffy. I think I should tell you. I know that my past mistakes have gotten me where I am friendless and alone. I accept that. However, I don't want the same for you. You are an extraordinary young woman who has died twice and has still fought the fight against evil. Repeatedly I have seen you do what you must in order to protect the world. I think now, as the oldest Slayer to have lived thus far you deserve to be happy. Before you are out of time. Now if it is a vampire who does it well.... I will certainly not judge you. I think you have to accept that you can't possible do what everyone wants, leaving you to never truly be happy.  
  
"Spike for it is Spike I assume you have feelings for. He seems to have gone to a lot of trouble to get a soul for a girl he thinks has no feelings for him. I don't want to know what happened between you two in the past because that was then, and this is now. The future, yours, his, the world's lies in your hands. I myself would feel ten times better if the world had a happy, content Slayer fighting to protect the world rather than a Slayer who doesn't care whether she lives or dies. I know I am not one to talk but I suggest you do as your heart demands and accept the happiness that is right in front of you."  
  
With a small nod, Wesley left her alone with her thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked into Angel's office where he had just had a heart to heart with his son.  
  
His drawn face was buried in his hands and he was the picture of dejection.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said softly.  
  
Angel's head jerked up.  
  
"Buffy," he mumbled, smiled, seeming to perk up at seeing her. "I want to thank you for rescuing me!"  
  
Buffy shrugged shifting nervously on her feet as she looked around.  
  
"It wasn't me. It was Spike. You should be thanking him," she said abruptly.  
  
Angel's face turned into a scowl and he waved a dismissive hand.  
  
"Spike, he had nothing to do with this," he dismissed.  
  
"Yes he did. He was the one having visions of you underwater and he was the one who convinced me to come here."  
  
Angel looked at her in surprise and a little hurt.  
  
"You had to be convinced?" he asked softly.  
  
Buffy met his gaze head on and then nodded quickly.  
  
"Yes. I don't-Angel we hadn't seen eachother since I came back from the grave. We said all we needed to say and I was fine to let you lead your life and me mine. We live in separate worlds and now looking around I see it clear as day. The only reason I came was because Spike insisted."  
  
Angel slumped even further in his chair and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Why would you listen to Spike? He's evil, and I'm sure he wanted me to die down there," he grumbled.  
  
"Spike and I had-we have a complicated relationship Angel," Buffy announced abruptly, watched as his face froze and he looked up at her in disbelief.  
  
"Relationship?" he echoed dumbly.  
  
"Relationship. Everything that word stands for is what Spike and I have. The good, the bad, the ugly. We are in a relationship. I....I have feelings for him Angel and-"  
  
"I'll kill him," Angel growled jumping up and swaying on his feet as a wave of dizziness assaulted him.  
  
"You do that and I'll stake you," Buffy said softly as she helped him settle back into his seat.  
  
"You would do that?" Angel asked stricken.  
  
"I would do that. He means something to me."  
  
"Do you love him?" Angel choked out.  
  
Buffy stepped away from Angel and looked at her hands.  
  
"We-we both did things to eachother. Things we both will have to be forgiven for. We have a lot to work through. We-"  
  
"Do. You. Love. Him?"  
  
"I am-I could. I'm on the edge. I think Angel, I think this is it, he's everything I should never want but I do and I want to help him get through this! He needs me. I'm sorry if this hurts you," Buffy said as she turned to leave.  
  
"What does he need you for Buffy?" Angel called after her.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder at him, she smiled.  
  
"He needs my help to cope with his soul," she slipped out Angel's gob smacked expression sticking in her minds eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
A year later...  
  
Spike bustled around as nerves assaulted him in waves and he tried to calm them by fussing around with the furniture.  
  
"That's not going to make much of a difference Spike," Dawn's voice came from behind him and he whirled.  
  
"Bit, c'mon help me with this," he ordered as he paused to look around the spotless livingroom and rested his hands on his hips.  
  
Dawn sauntered into the room, and admired Spike's handy work.  
  
The livingroom had been set up for a party.  
  
Specifically a party for a certain Slayer.  
  
Balloons and a banner proclaiming: Happy Birthday Slayer!  
  
Which had been crossed out once Willow had seen it and replaced with Buffy and now was displayed prominently across the threshold of the livingroom.  
  
"I want this to be perfect for her," Spike muttered his hands going to his pockets and fumbling around for a moment.  
  
"It will. Now come on lets call the others. Buffy'll be coming home soon."  
  
Buffy trudged home in a bad mood. She knew this was going to be a bad day. Her birthdays always were and this one was shaping up to be a bad one.  
  
First on her way to her car a Groken demon, all slime and claws had attacked her, leaving her pretty pantsuit in a mess.  
  
Driving home hadn't been any better. Spike hadn't picked up the phone when she had called; Dawn she found had decided to spend the night at her friend's house, seeming to have forgotten all about it being Buffy's birthday.  
  
"And I died for her," she muttered as she pulled into the driveway.  
  
Her irritation only rose as she saw Spike's car was gone and all the lights were out in the house.  
  
Well, she mused as she hopped out of the car, walking bow legged as she didn't want her sticky legs to be stuck together, this wouldn't be one of her worst that was for sure.  
  
So listed among the rest of her awful birthdays this rated as one of the best.  
  
Smiling at her logic she slowly unlocked the door and flicked on the light.  
  
Her eyes widened at the scene.  
  
Her friends were huddled around the couch, Spike was in the middle and they were all talking in hushed whispers she couldn't understand.  
  
Her eyes flickered around, noting the balloons and the banner. Her mouth quirked up wards as she noted the Slayer had been crossed out.  
  
Spike must have gotten that, she thought amusedly.  
  
"Um...guys I'm here," she announced with a small smile and wave.  
  
Everyone jumped startled at her appearance.  
  
If possible Spike jumped the highest and his eyes grew impossible large as he stared at her.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Dawn greeted her happily.  
  
"Buffster," Xander nodded.  
  
"Buffy," Willow said warmly grinning widely.  
  
Spike was the only one who was silent as he stared at her and licked his lips. He slowly shuffled forward.  
  
"Buffy," Spike began hesitantly.  
  
The front door burst open and Anya charged in a cake box planted in her arms.  
  
"Did I miss it?! Spike-"she began excitedly.  
  
"Miss what?" Buffy demanded getting suspicious and wary, as everyone seemed to be too happy.  
  
Happy didn't come on her birthday's.  
  
Her eyes were drawn to Spike as he suddenly dropped to his knees before her and grinned rakishly up at her.  
  
"Well thanks a lot Anya," he muttered throwing her a mock angry look. "Buffy....luv, I wanted to ask you. I mean I love you, and you love me and I wanted to ask if you'd marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"  
  
Shocked and-her gaze drifted from Spike's to her friends, to her sister. Blinked and shook her head.  
  
"Wha?" she asked stunned.  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening to her! That she had Spike on his knees and he was proposing to her.  
  
"C'mon Buffy, don't leave him hanging like that," Xander urged a grin plastered to his face.  
  
Looking back down at Spike, she shook her head again and grinned.  
  
Blinked back tears and let out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck, toppling them both to the ground with the force of it.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
A half hour later Buffy gazed with affection at her family as they ate the slightly burned birthday dinner.  
  
She couldn't believe how so much had changed in a year.  
  
Giving Spike the chance to love her properly and for her to love him had been the best thing she had ever done, she mused now.  
  
She was happy, truly happy for the first time in years and it seemed to have seeped into the lives of the Scoobies.  
  
Anya and Xander were working things out, taking it slowly and were on their way to getting back to the altar. This from Anya as now Buffy was engaged and it was only fair she be married too. Xander wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
Willow was even dating again. A fellow witch and she was happy, as happy as she had seen her in recent years.  
  
And best of all Dawn was doing well, which was wonderful after the prank she had pulled with Steven last year.  
  
Buffy shook her head and smiled as she recalled it.  
  
Connor had left the hotel in anger and Dawn had slipped away to follow him, thinking he was cute and she wanted to get to know him better.  
  
No one had known where they were, and it was only after Dawn made a drunken and slurred phone call to Buffy's cell to come and get them from the obscure bar Steven had taken her to that they found them.  
  
Needless to say, Dawn had been grounded for a good while after that but Buffy couldn't seem to get her fascination with Connor to disappear.  
  
There were only so many battles she could win, she thought.  
  
Strong arms slipped around her waist and Spike nuzzled her neck.  
  
She leaned back into him and let out a contented sigh.  
  
"So...as birthday's go this was good wasn't it luv?" he asked.  
  
She smiled tilting her face up to look at him.  
  
"The best," she murmured as he lowered his face and their lips met.  
  
"Then this would be a good time to tell you I broke the dryer again," Spike mumbled against her lips.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she pulled away.  
  
"What?! How can you keep doing this Spike?! You just put in the clothes an- "she asked incredulously.  
  
"I love you," Spike whispered ducking his head and hiding his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
Sighing she turned, wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, you dryer breaker you."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~  
  
Isabelle's challenge on Crumbling Walls:  
  
Set after 'Beneath You'. I want a crossover fiction where the Scoobies have to go to L.A. to help the Angel gang out. Buffy takes the still fragile Spike with them, thinking she can't leave him. Spike is the one who sees when things are coming. Bring closure (more than ME already has) to B/A, have Wesley be the one to help Buffy out with Spike. Dawn and Connor must start something and Willow goes evil for a while. Don't include any prophesies, just what Spike and Lorne see. The big bad must be either The First Evil or Wolfrman & Hart 


End file.
